


Taste of satisfaction

by Lullabille



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Français | French, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei et Rin font leur jogging matinal quand ce dernier fait quelque chose qui laisse le premier abasourdi.</p><p>| se situe à la fin de la saison 1 |</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit truc qui prenait la poussière dans mes papiers. :giggle:
> 
> Free! et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Le contact des lèvres de Rin-san avec les siennes fut si rapide que Rei crut l'avoir rêvé. Il resta dix secondes - qui lui parurent être une éternité - à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu Rin-san. Rei cligna les paupières avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Rin-san "appelle moi Rin, Rei" l'avait embrassé.  
Puis il l'avait planté.

L'adolescent qu'était Rei s'empourpra violemment. Rin-san le génie de la nage papillon l'avait embrassé. Sur la bouche. Bug total de la matrice. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres qu'il palpa puis il se caressa le menton. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que Rin-san lui prit son premier baiser. Ses joues chauffaient tellement qu'il avait peur de prendre de feu. Rei devait rattraper Rin-san. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, déterminé.

\- J'arrive Rin-san, murmura t il.

Il tenait à avoir des explications et si celles-ci étaient suffisantes, il laisserait peut-être Rin-san recommencer. Rei sprinta à sa suite. Confiant.


End file.
